The Chosen One
by Hedone
Summary: Él era el elegido... El elegido por Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**{Título} **The Chosen One.  
**{Autor}** Theroux G.**  
****{Gen}** pre-Slash.  
**{Personajes}** Tom Riddle Jr. / Harry Potter.  
**{Rated}** NC–17.  
**{Género}** Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.  
**{Resumen}** Era más que un elegido, era _el elegido _ por Lord Voldemort.  
**{Advertencias}** Emmm, escuché Lonely Day de SOAD cuando hice este fanfic, ya saben, pinta con la canción ;). Por otro lado, este Capítulo **tiene** una segunda parte que implica un reto que ya han dado. Cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré :D

{**Notas**} Escrito para la Harrython 2010. Consta de tres partes correspondiente a cada reto.

* * *

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

**1**

—¿Mi Lord está seguro de esa decisión? —_lo asqueaba_. Cada vez que le preguntaban algo que él decía. Si Voldemort quería que murieran dos mocosos en específico era por algo, _odiaba_ cuando cuestionan sin querer sus decisiones.

—¿Dudas de lo contrario, Lucius?, ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy cometiendo una insensatez por mi parte? —y ahí venía la parte que más detestaba.

—No, mi Lord, s-sólo me aseguraba que…

—Pues **no** lo hagas. Ahora: Vete con Crouch Junior, Bellatrix y los Lestrange y maten al mocoso de los Longbottom. Yo iré a la casa de los Potter.

_Odiaba_ hacer el trabajo sucio él, pero si los mocosos no morían nunca podría ascender al poder.

Lucius desapareció ante sus ojos y sus ojos escarlatas se posaron en las fotografías mágicas que estaban a su lado, en una mostraban a un crío regordete, y con poca fuerza mágica, lo sabía porque los niños nacidos de magos siempre parecían iluminar lo que sea que tocaran, no eran como Potter… Oh, el pequeño Harry Potter, de ojos verdes que le recordaban al Avada, con ese cabello revuelto y risa contagiosa.

Si él no fuera un Lord Oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos, reiría al ver la foto con tan jovial mocoso. Desde aquí él podía sentir su magia, blanca, adictiva y embriagante.

Él simplemente tenía que dejarse ir y no pensar más.

Potter.

Su túnica se arremolinó a su cuerpo cuando se levantó, y no esperó un segundo más y se marchó al Valle Godric a espiar a los Potter.

—Groaaw —imitaba un pequeño Harry persiguiendo a James.

—Oh, es el pequeño león de esta casa, ¿Quién podrá salvarme? —sobreactuó Lily, con una gran sonrisa corriendo a 'esconderse' detrás del sofá —, ¡James, James! Un león ha entrado a casa.

—¡Grrrooaaw! Te pidallé —decía con una tonada infantil que sacó risas de James Potter, el Auror James Potter quien venía a rescatar a su esposa.

—Oh, Lily, no te muevas, es un león _muuuy_ peligroso. Dicen que si le miras a los ojos harás lo que él quiere—James sacó su varita como si fuera un juguete más de la casa, y se alzó sobre una sonriente Lily quien le dio un beso y se escondió a sus espaldas para seguir jugando con su pequeño Harry.

—¡Dyo ganade, y me darán muchos dulces!

—¡Oh, James! Por favor, no vayas, _te comerá_.

—¡Groooaaw! Suped Haddy ganada —las pequeñas piernas del menor de los Potter corrieron a todo dar, ante la gran gracia de sus padres, y se lanzó sobre las fornidas piernas de James antes de que este se hiciera el herido y se dejara caer.

—¡Lily, corre Lily me ha alcanzado! —reía mientras Harry intentaba hacerle cosquillas subiéndose a su pecho.

—Oh, pobre James, he quedado viuda.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

—¡Sidius! —el pequeño Harry no estimó en correr hacía su padrino, gruñéndole como un león mientras los Potter reían.

Lord Voldemort simplemente se quedó allí, embriagándose por la magia de Harry Potter, esperando... Simplemente esperando.

Cuando sus ojos carmesí registraron la salida de Black, no estimó en comenzar a caminar en dirección a su presa, debía de admitir que sería una gran pérdida de magia. Vio como Potter le gritaba a la sagresucia que corriera, lo vio caer ante una pequeña batalla y después —sin razonar mucho—, como Lily Potter pedía piedad cayendo a sus pies, donde permanecería siempre.

Harry simplemente miró todo como un niño normal lo haría, con sus grandes esmeraldas, rodeado de esa esencia mágica que tanto le gustaba.

Apuntó su varita con dirección a Harry Potter, sobre su cabeza lleno de cabellos revueltos, entre esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento y miró a su alrededor, se inclinó sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente.

—¿Tú tamben queres jugar con suped Haddy? —y la tétrica sonrisa de Lord Voldemort nació.

Cuando Tom Riddle apareció en las afueras de la mansión Longbottom escuchó la desquiciada sonrisa de Bella.

—¡Mueran traidores a la sangre! ¡CRUCIO! ¡Vamos Rabastan, _apunta_!

Sus pies descalzos pisaban la tierra sin impurezas ni nada que pudiera incordiarle, su magia oscura destruía todo lo dañino para su cuerpo sin ningún miramiento y así fue como ingresó al hogar de los _pura sangre_, estaba asqueado; Había tentando más de alguna vez a Frank y Alice para que se unieran a sus filas, más eran muy amigos de Potter para decidir lo contrario.

—Veo que te entretienes, Bella —murmuró Tom en su fachada como Lord. Sintió cuerpos caer a parte de los ya contorsionados y adoloridos sangre pura, precediendo las palabras que gustaban escuchar sus oídos:

—Mi Lord, es un gusto tenerlo pisando este sucio suelo —_ahh_, Lucius siempre tan chupa bolas. Asintió dejado en gracia y vio como Bella tomaba al crío llamado Neville y lo ponía ante sus ojos.

—Mi Lord, por alguna razón no lo puedo matar, tiene magia muy antigua y repele todo lo que le lanzo. Los traidores a la sangre se negaron a decirme qué hechizo le habían echado, y ahora están demasiado locos para saberlo correctamente —soltó una carcajada demente, mas Tom siquiera quiso tomar al mocoso mirándolo fríamente.

Ahh, magia antigua, _amor_, algo con lo que él no podría competir.

Así que con eso se habían preparado ambas familias.

No pudo evitar pensar que Harry tuvo un destino distinto, _demasiado distinto_ al que sus padres esperaron cautivando su atención.

_Su elegido_.

—Rabastan, ¿Me harías el favor de coger al mocoso? —ante la petición, Lestrange se levantó tomando al niño como si tuviera viruela de Dragón y él sólo sonrió —. Ahh, mi querida Bella, ven acá un segundo —murmuró arrastrando sus palabras seguido de una sensualidad que muchos le conocían, era la atracción que ejercía su magia y voz cuando quería las cosas sin preguntar.

Bella llegó a su lado sonriente, mas Tom la puso delante de él levantando la varita.

—_Avada Kedavra _—incluso con una mórbida fascinación, vio como Bella reía a grandes carcajadas cuando vio la maldición golpear al pequeño Neville, y siguió riendo hasta que su voz se extinguió desplomándose a sus pies siendo vista por Lucius, y los hermanos Lestrange casi como si fuera una obra de teatro.

Cuando Neville comenzó a llorar, todos parecieron reaccionar y ver la cicatriz que quedó en la frente del mocoso, para posteriormente ver el cuerpo tirado de Bella.

—¿Mi Lord? —cuestionó alguien a quien Tom no prestó atención.

—Ahh… lamentable pérdida realmente. Bien. Deja al mocoso aquí y vámonos. Ni una palabra de esto a _nadie_ si quieren seguir recordando. Espero que no lamentes la pérdida de tu esposa, Rodolphus —fingió malestar mientras veía aún la impresionada mirada del chico antes de caminar siendo seguido inmediatamente por Lucius quien aún no comprendía nada.

—¿Mi Lord? ¿No lo matará?

—Por supuesto que no, Lucius, por algo lo dejé vivo. Ahora, mis planes han cambiado y más te vale dejar de hacer tontas preguntas si quieres seguir viviendo con tu esposa y el pequeño Draco.

Malfoy tomó la amenaza tal cual era y no esperó a marcharse según la petición de su amo al costado de su esposa y primogénito. Tom no desvió ninguna mirada y apareció en cuarto donde el cuerpo del dormido Harry estaba.

"—_Claro que quiero jugar contigo _—_pronunció suavemente. Dejó caer su capucha no sin antes cambiar a su cuerpo normal para no asustar al niño, y vio con mórbida fascinación como Harry se paraba y miraba sus ojos._

—_Woaa, linos ojos. Ma' y pa' dicen que los míos tamben lo son. ¿Lo son? _—_cuestionó abriendo aún más aquellas verdes orbes con una peculiar sonrisa._

—_Claro, pequeño Harry. Dime, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a jugar? Apuesto a que será **muy**interesante _—_bajo su tono a un suave siseo y el menos asintió fascinado._

—_¿Ma' tamben vendá? No pedo salid sin ella o pa' _—_dijo resuelto mirando el cadáver de Lily Potter._

—_Oh, no te preocupes, es un juego muy divertido. El asunto es que ellos te tienen que encontrar, como las escondidas. Sólo que ocuparemos magia. ¿Quieres ver magia, Harry? ¿Mi magia?_

_Sólo fue una pequeña liberación de su oscura aura que se acopló al pequeño cuerpo induciéndolo, mas el pequeño Potter sólo la repelió con fuerzas antes de aceptarla nuevamente ronroneante._

—_Dica…"_

Tom volvió a su forma normal y apreció el pequeño cuerpo en su cama, pequeño pero lo suficientemente fuerte.

Él había elegido, _su_ _elegido._

_El único_.  
**

* * *

  
{Notas Finales}** Lo sé, extraño. Me gusta el Tom/ Harry, así que ya saben.


	2. Chapter 2

{**Notas**} Perdón por la demora, estuve haciendo muchas cosas y me olvidé de actualizar, pero aquí os lo traigo xD.

* * *

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

** 2**

_Hay cosas que mejor se omiten_… Hay cosas que realmente no vale la pena pensar.

Harry estaba en una cama, no en una cama cualquiera, sino en una cama de sábanas negras… No eran _solamente_ sábanas negras, sino que era una gran cama de sábanas negras, con doseles plateados y serpientes en el cabezal.

No era cualquier cama.

Como no era cualquier cama, tampoco él estaba de _cualquier_ manera. Estaba desnudo.

Como siempre.

Desnudo y marcado, _pero no cualquier marca_, sino una que era más profunda y tangible. Se podía apreciar en su dedo anular, con la forma de un anillo, pero no era un anillo —oh, claro que no lo era—, sino que era una marca, una marca de posesión; Era una serpiente, la más hermosa de todas, la que siseaba cuando se 'alguien' lo llamaba.

Él era el elegido.

_El único_.

Cuando era niño pensó que aquello era genial. Había crecido con Tom, desde pequeño él le había dicho que grandes cosas se esperaban de su persona. _Lo habían entrenado duro, frío y solo_. Y todo aquello simplemente por el retorcido placer que a Tom le producía ser el primero en todo.

El primero en consolarlo.

El primero en curarlo.

El primero en hacerle llorar.

El primero en quitarle su don más preciado.

El primero en su vida.

El primero _y el último_.

Ahhh, Harry estaba podrido por dentro, y bien que lo sabía, su magia oscura, ondeante y adictiva no sólo era un pecado para el gran _Lord Voldemort_, sino para todo aquel que se le acercara, había sido criado así: Para matar en vida, para frustrar al oponente, para ser sencillamente maravilloso y mortífero.

_Maravillosamente letal_.

Sintió el siseo a su derecha y pronto una serpiente se enroscó junto a su cuerpo, fría, escamosa y bastante contradictoria con su cuerpo: Siempre caliente, siempre suave, siempre llamativo. Era la serpiente de Tom, y él sabía que pronto llegaría.

—¿Harry? —y allí estaba, la suave tonada de su discordia, aquella voz que lo podía enredar en pensamientos errantes y bastante difíciles de resolver. Alzó su verde mirada y sonrió suavemente, inocente de todo el exterior, como si nunca hubiese sido corrompido.

Tal y como a Tom le gustaba.

Abrió sus ojos aún más, y los hizo lagrimear levemente para otorgarle aquel toque inocente de cachorro abandonado, importándole porco su desnudez que era discordante, sencillamente maravilloso y nocivo.

Y tal como pensaba, Tom solamente le sonrió, abandonando aquellos oscuros ropajes mostrando su pulcra y nacarada piel, tan perfecta, tan _sucia_.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pronunció mostrándose dudoso y ansioso por la respuesta, puesto que la dichosa batalla en contra del mundo mágico 'normal' había iniciado, Lord Voldemort parecía más cruel, despiadado y seductor que nunca. Harry sabía muy bien que era su magia lo que provocaba tal adicción, lástima que con él nunca funcionó.

—Oh, maravilloso. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? —Tom nunca le daba datos, no que los necesitara ya que siempre se enteraba de todo lo que quería saber, pero el Lord no se refería a sus clases obviamente, sino a su estado desnudo y entregado de su parte.

—Lucius me dijo que hoy no había salido todo tal cual como planeaste, así que pensé "_¿Por qué no animarlo?"_, espero que te guste, obviamente.

Aquella suave carcajada llegó a sus oídos otorgándole un pasivo regocijo, él era el único que producía eso.

_El único, el elegido_.

No como aquel idiota de Longbottom, chiquillo sin magia y asustadizo.

Riddle se dejó seducir con él anticipando una noche movida, y como no, satisfactoria cuando Harry se dejó caer con suavidad sobre su vientre, colocando ambas manos al costado de su cabeza y sonriéndole encantadoramente. Él sabía, había creado a un monstruo, y nunca había estado tan orgulloso.

Su propio príncipe, su heredero, su amante, _su elegido_.

Los cerezas labios —nunca se enteró cómo lo lograba Potter para obtenerlos siempre así de rosas, siempre así de llamativos— cayeron sobre los suyos: Pálidos y partidos, mojándolos y seduciéndolos a su toque. Suspiró suavemente antes de dejarse abrir paso por aquella húmeda y caliente cavidad, sus dientes mordieron con placer aquella pequeña lengua que trataba de robar todo de él y no le importaba_. Joder_. Su boca se movió sin realmente saberlo, exigiendo más, otorgando más, reclamando lo suyo sin piedad para luego dirigir una de sus alargadas manos hacía la nuca del menor y apretar aún más la dolorosa caricia.

Dolía. Claro que lo hacía. Siempre quería más de aquel cuerpo del demonio y sin dudar entregó todo lo que pudo tratando de obtener lo mismo, ahh, pero su gatito —_travieso gatito_— escapó antes con un suave ronroneó y bajó aquellos rojos labios a su cuello.

Simplemente se abandonó al resto, colocando su cuerpo laxo y anhelante de más toques, refinando su mirada carmesí sobre la espalda del menor, fuerte y masculina viendo cada una de sus marcas.

Enterró sus uñas suave, pero continuamente, en la espalda de Harry escuchando el satisfactorio siseo del menor.

Su perdición.

Claro que sabía lo que quería, siempre lo supo, no era un idiota como Lucius, Crouch o toda la panda de inútiles que tenía como excusa de mortífagos que Tom poseía, _claro que no lo era_. Él era único, poderoso, seductor y adictivo, una perdición incluso para el poderoso Lord, y desde que tomó consciencia del deseo que despertaba no esperó mucho en colocar la práctica de su plan, que dieron frutos tan grandes y jugosos como ni él mismo imaginaba.

Ahh, ¿Quién pensaría que el Señor Oscuro se entregaría tan fácil a él? No fue de la noche a la mañana, ¡Por supuesto que no! Fueron muchas mañanas y noches, muchas tardes entregando su cuerpo en albedrío del Lord, fue dejarse llevar por su propio deseo sobre el mayor y resistir.

Fue saberse enamorado y matar.

Fue pudrir su corazón junto con su cuerpo y abandonarse completamente a la venganza, porque _nadie_ jugaba con Harry Potter. Él era su propio bando, él era su propio futuro, _él y solamente él_.

Porque él era el elegido, no el idiota de Longbottom que siempre tuvo ayuda por todos lados, no como él: Solo, en una frívola mansión siempre haciendo lo que los demás querían.

Solamente él.

Por eso...

—Me gusta cuando sonríes —escuchó la voz bajo su cuerpo, un cuerpo que le daba calor —, eres tan _inocente_ —murmuró creyendo que él no escuchaba, que él no sabía, que él sería siempre el idiota mocoso que recogió cuando mató a sus padres.

Pero ése Harry murió hace mucho tiempo, por eso siempre sonreía.

Era eso que lo mantenía vivo.

* * *

{**Notas Finales**} En sí es un Dark!Harry, pero me gusta ponerlo con dos facetas. No creo que haya quedado inocente siendo corrompido por el "alma" del Lord. (Adoro a Tom, sencillamente porque siempre puedo jugar con su personalidad xD, enferma y adictiva 3 ). Agradezco sus comentarios, y alguien por allí pregunto si Tom cambiaba de forma con Harry, la respuesta en SÍ... Puede que no haya quedado muy explícito, pero sí lo es.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Notas}** Capítulo final. Sólo eran tres (ya que estaban inspirados en retos que viene con la Harrython). Espero que les haya gustado la corta saga que hice xD. Entre hoy y mañana subiré mi fanfic Tom Jr. / Harry P., para los que quieran leerla (SÍ, es un descarado auspicio jajajaj xD). En fin, nos estamos leyendo, y saludos.

* * *

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

3

* * *

_Entrar y salir_.

_Arriba, abajo_.

_Apretado y caliente, lleno y vacío_.

Harry estrechó sus caderas una vez más con la pelvis de Tom y suspiró profundo, acalorado y completamente abandonado, estaba sencillamente loco de placer. Sentía aquellos dedos pasearse por su columna y enterrarse en sus hombros mientras sus caderas lo único que hacían eran ir más rápido y bruscas, como también el pene de Tom estaba deslizándose dentro de él tocando y llenando completamente su cuerpo.

Oh, Merlín los había creado para estar juntos, _tan juntos_.

Harry abrió sus ojos para observar aquellos adictos carmesí, lamió sus hinchados labios y se inclinó juntando su pecho con el de Tom juntando sus rodillas a la cintura del mayor dándole el permiso de darlo vuelta y hacerlo mierda en el colchón, su polla quedó allí, entre medio, sintiéndose dichosa de los roces, el sudor, y lo agitado de sus vientres mientras que Harry sentía las húmedas sábanas en sus espaldas.

Lo único que agradecía él en toda su vida, sería el hecho de que Tom Riddle sabía meterla, y meterla bien dentro.

—_Tan estrecho _—siseó en suave parsel sobre su cuello. Y gimió, gimió como nunca más gemiría en este mundo, disfrutó de sentirse penetrado, vulnerable y abierto.

—_Más, más duro _—siseó por su parte completamente intoxicado de placer. Abrió sus labios dejando salir un profundo gemido cuando aquella polla se deslizó brutalmente dentro mientras sus nalgas se apretaban y se sensibilizaban por el golpeteo de los testículos de su amante —, _ahh, assssí, maldición, maldición, másss._

_Dioses_.

Sentía dolor, claro que lo hacía, pero eso sólo era una pequeña secuela dentro de su propia vorágine de sentimientos.

Y cuando todo estalló, cuando Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, gimiendo sin control, viendo nada más que luz y sensaciones…

Siempre pensó que cuando terminaba en un orgasmo, él era capaz de hacer y ver cosas que regularmente no se hacían.

Cuando un sudado cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo, aplastándolo regocijándose con su propio tacto y completamente abstraído en el sentir, Harry dejó salir sólo un poco de sí mismo, acariciando la húmeda mejilla del que era el señor Tenebroso, acariciando la blanquecina espalda y sentir el real placer de tener las piernas abiertas y aquella parte de su anatomía completamente abierta, húmeda y con residuos.

Se dejó ser sólo por un momento, mirando sin ver la habitación para luego volver a lo que era: Nada.

Pronto sintió que la respiración de Tom se volvía superflua, cada vez más tranquila e inexistente, cada vez menos constante, y luego no volvió a respirar.

No sabía qué se sentía correctamente al ver que la única persona que realmente le importaba —no sabía cómo— moría entre sus brazos y él sabiendo que podía hacer algo no lo haría… Simplemente lo abandonó, y con ello los escasos sentimientos que poseía. Harry amaba a Tom, y por eso mismo, enterró su amor con él.

Pronto el cuerpo ya no estuvo caliente, no sentía aquella satisfacción de un duro pecho sobre su cuero y el falo no cumpliría la misma función… Sencillamente enterró todo.

Ya no más Harry.

Empujó con pereza el cuerpo sobre sí y lo dejó caer al costado sentándose y mirando a la nada: Había completado su misión.

Ya no había más Tom Riddle en este mundo, y no fue el simplón de Longbottom quien lo mató, siquiera la luz sabría que lo golpeó.

_Porque él era el elegido, el único_.

Cuando Harry pisó el frío suelo de la habitación, y mágicamente unas oscuras telas se adhirieron a su cuerpo, comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin nada más que admitir, se apareció dentro de la sala del trono con su habitual postura holgada y desinteresada, completamente abstraído y abandonado de las emociones de sus nuevos súbditos, pensando qué decisiones tomar, en quién confiar y dónde mirar.

—¿Y el Lord? —preguntó alguien a quien no recordaba. Potter viró sus ojos apagados y verdes, con su posición laxa moviendo su varita entre sus manos, echado en el trono como algunas veces habían visto muchos comedores de la muerte.

—Murió —soltó repentinamente.

—¿Murió? —la ola de murmullos lo incomodó profundamente, pero supuso que era normal dándose cuenta que a su amo lo habían visto esta tarde vivito y coleando

—¿Algún problema? —espetaba ya más molesto por las pequeñas rebeliones.

Silencio.

A Harry le gustaba el silencio, lo hacía sentirse menos miserable que el ruido.

—Lucius —llamó con calma —, ¿Me puedes dar el informe, por favor? —aquello era como la aceptación nunca dicha, era el correr ahora o someterse sin más.

Y el silencio corrompió la sala. Parecía que nadie quería respirar, nadie quería decir nada, nadie quería _hacer_ nada… Y Lucius estaba en una encrucijada.

—¿Lucius? —esta vez más molesto por ser omitido.

Sólo silencio.

—Claro, _mi Lord_. Nott, entrégale el informe.

La luz nunca sabrá qué lo golpeó.

* * *

**{Notas Finales}** Por fin el capítulo final de The Chosen One. La idea me corroía la mente, y esperé pacientemente a que un reto se adaptara a este capítulo, y llegó el reto 13 xD (¿Coincidencia de números?)… En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por otra parte, NO tiene epílogo, la idea era que Harry se transformara en un Lord Oscuro y tuvo que matar para hacerlo.

Es enfermizo, si me preguntan.

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron.


End file.
